Bless The Broken Road
by Psychic101
Summary: Growing up Shawn had never really believed in a god but when Juliet O'Hara entered his life all he could do was thank god for blessing the broken road that led him to her.


This is inspired by Rascal Flatts's song "Bless The Broken Road" Its Shules, of course what else would I write?

* * *

><p><em>I set out on a narrow way many years ago<em>

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Shawn Spencer had left Santa Barbara when he was eighteen. He had left for many reasons. To get away from his dad, to get a life and to find true love. After his mother had left, Shawn's home life had turned to crap. He was happy to get away. Happy to meet new women. Sure he had plenty of dates, girlfriends and meaningless sex with random girls (One guy, but that's another story). He then went back to Santa Barbara and started working as a Psychic for the police department, after his (Failed) many jobs.

The string had continued. He dated, had sex, but he still hadn't met her yet, the woman he would marry. At least not until he met Juliet O'Hara, and he knew he was hopelessly in love. And five years later. after many attempts .he finally got her to go out with him. Now they lived together in a small apartment and are madly in love.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

After Abigail Lytar (his girl who got away, his high school sweetheart) came back into town and they had lunch together, Juliet took it the wrong way.

"It meant nothing Jules." Shawn said for the hundredth time. Juliet remained furious.

"If it meant nothing, then how come you didn't tell me?" she shouted at him.

"Because Jules…" Shawn started but he was soon interrupted by his girlfriend.

"No Shawn, I don't want to hear it." Juliet said storming out of their bedroom.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled running after her, he caught her at the front door. "Jules I just… wanted to thank her." Shawn whispered.

"Thank her? For what?" Juliet's nose scrunched up with confusion.

"For helping me get to you," Shawn said. Juliet's face went from anger, to hurt, and back to confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Jules I love you, you know that. You also know I was a… well, I was womanizer when I was younger." Juliet nodded. "Every decision I've made, every path I went down. Every girl who broke my heart, led me to falling for you." Shawn spoke softly.

"Shawn, what are you talking about?" Juliet sighed getting frustrated.

"Juliet, if I hadn't like Abigail so much in high school, I wouldn't chickened out at the carnival. I could be in a totally different world, but I let her go that night because I had a feeling that the timing wasn't right." Shawn explained. "All of the dates and girls I screwed up…" Shawn continued Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Poor choice of words. All of the times I failed, something brought me to you. It brought us here Jules. If Gus hadn't talked to me who made me call and asked Abby out, I wouldn't have known how you felt about me. I would have kept my feelings to myself." Shawn grabbed her hands. "Whether we like it or not, Abigail helped us get where we are. And if having to wait a little longer then I would have liked, caused me to have you forever, I can live with that Jules. She drove me into your arms." Shawn said and Juliet nodded finally understanding what he was saying.

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"And what I know Jules is that, I love you and I thank god for what happened in my life." Shawn said in a whisper and Juliet's eyes started to water. Sure Shawn was immature, and a child. But he was romantic and sweet at the core. "Oh… Jules I didn't mean to make you cry." Shawn cupped her cheek and swiped away the tear that had fallen with his thumb.

"I'm happy you big dumbass," she told him, leaning to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Shawn took Juliet into his arms and he hugged her close. He was truly grateful for what god did.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"Shawn, are you picking up Luke after practice?" Juliet asked turning towards Shawn. He looked up at her and nodded his head. "If you need me to sure, while I'm at it I can pick up Lori." Shawn suggested.

"That would be great sweetie." Juliet said kissing Shawn's lips. He happily kissed her back and placed his hands on her hips. He nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A girl screamed running into their room. Shawn sighed softly as he moved away from Juliet.

"What Nicole?" Shawn asked his five year old daughter. Nicole had long blonde hair, and shiny green eyes.

"Lori and Luke won't share the game." Nicole moped. She was talking about her older twin siblings. Luke and Lori were both nine years old.

"Tell them mommy said to share." Juliet told her and Nicole ran off. Shawn had admired the way Juliet handled their children and he felt guilty sometimes. Every once in a while, he would get a call from an ex-girlfriend asking to having dinner or something. And it reminded him of the time he had lost with Juliet, while he was with those girls that meant nothing to him. All the years they had wasted dating other people.

He wished he could rewind time and forget those girls and just remember Juliet. He had given those girls his past. Sure, Juliet had the present and future, but sometimes Shawn felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted to give Juliet his past too, but he had no idea on how to give it to her. Juliet took his hand and gave him a smile interrupting his thoughts.

"Remember Shawn I've been there too." she whispered sitting on his lap. Once when Shawn had told her all of that, she had confessed the same. And that they would get through it together and she had kept her promise. She understood what he was going through when those girls called, because she got calls from her ex's as well. Declan, Scott, Cameron, David and many others. That sinking feeling knowing they still had feelings for you, when you had completely moved on.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Shawn had been right that one day. All of their past loves, relationships and broken hearts had led them to where they were today. Juliet couldn't imagine her life without Shawn and their three kids, she loved them all too much. Shawn lay back in their bed and Juliet crawled right into his arms.

"I love you Juliet," Shawn whispered.

"I love you more Shawn," she said kissing his cheek and he laughed. Shawn placed his hand on the small of her back. He was happy to be hers. He didn't want it another way.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Shawn had gotten home late that day. His Psychic Detective agency had gone up to almost hundred clients, all of them regulars. The kids were playing in the backyard of their house, which they had bought when the twins were born. Juliet was washing dishes in the sink from lunch; she was watching the kids while she worked. Shawn snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey honey," Juliet smiled, covering his hands with hers. Shawn kissed her neck and rubbed his finger over her wedding ring.

"Sup beautiful?" he said. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Growing up Shawn had never really believed in a god, but when Juliet O'Hara entered his life, all he could do was thank god for blessing the broken road that led him to her.

* * *

><p>Cheesy huh?<p> 


End file.
